A Few Minutes Change Everything
by PrussianEmperor
Summary: White's plan needed Maya to show up at the time she was suspected to. What would have changed if she was early. future Mia/Nick


A Few Minutes

Introduction/Running Early/Change of Fate

**Introduction **

Hello and good day. I have recently finished Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney and I really enjoyed the game. However I feel that a romantic relationship between Mia and Phoenix would have came about if she would have lived. Therefore I have taken the task of writing this because I feel that a story of this relationship has not been written well yet and milked properly. Two notes that I have for anyone reading this. One I have only ever played the one game, I know there is more, and I know that other games goes into the back story of some of the characters. I will get around to playing these games, as for the back story if it contradicts (yes I know) what I have already written I probably will just ignore it and work around it best I can. Note two. I will be including all the cases from the game minus the first case with Larry. But there is such a generous amount of time between the cases that there will be multiple cases that happen in between and not all of them will be murder cases. Well that's all you really need to know for now. So with out further ado I give you.

Chapter 1

Running Early/Change of Fate

"I will never understand why I get to the station early the train never comes early." Exclaimed a young women standing on the small train platform In a small mountain village.

This young women was Maya Fey, The younger sister of the defense attorney Mia Fey. Maya was incredibly anxious to see her sister again. Not only has it been a very long time since they have seen each other face to face, but Maya has grown increasingly suspicious of one Phoenix Wright. When ever her sister would call even if the conversation was about the most mundane topics the name Phoenix Wright would always seem to come up. To Maya this was odd. Never before had her sister ever talk about a someone as much as she has talked about Phoenix Wright. Even the men that Mia dated didn't get as much attention as Phoenix has.  
"Thus I will get to the bottom of this and if necessary get sis the man!" Exclaimed Maya loudly to no one but herself. "She never was good with romantic feelings."

Maya did not know much about Phoenix but what she did know was that he was an attorney that worked under her sister. Maya giggled slightly at her own choice of words.

"Not like that. At least not yet anyway." Maya said flashing a sly grin for no one but herself.  
"The train to Los Angeles is running early please board immediately."

"WHAT! The train is early! This is fantastic. Ill be able to surprise Mia and hopefully see the mysterious Phoenix. Well mysterious to me."

Maya quickly bounded onto the train and took her seat as if her speed would alow the train to leave sooner.

Fey and Co. 5:30 PM

Mia Fey and Phoenix Wright were sitting there respective desks going over paper work on recent cases, or in in the case of Phoenix case. Phoenix has recently completed his first case and while it could of gone better he was able to remove suspicion from his friend, Larry Butz and he found the true killer in the same trial. Mia was giving a last look over a case that she had just closed the day before. Easy defense, petty larceny charge with weak evidence.

She looked up from the paper at Phoenix

'He sure has come a long way since I first took him in.' Mia thought to herself laying her head on her hand to look at Phoenix. 'A few more trials to hone his skills and bolster his confidence and he will be well on his way to becoming a great attorney.' Mia tilted her head slightly. 'He's quite cute when he's focused on something.'

Mia's eyes immediately grew wide she snapped her head up and gave a quick shake back and forth.

'What kind of thought was that sure he was handsome. Wait! Were did that come from?' Mia was at a loss, her mind was at war with it self. Were did these feelings come from, she didn't know. There was only one person she could ask for help on this matter. Her sister Maya. There was a sure way to get Maya's opinion.  
"Hey Nick." Mia called out to Phoenix using his nickname Larry gave him.  
Phoenix looked up from the papers that made up Larry's case file and turned to look at his mentor "Yeah Chief. What is it."

'Chief, Why is it I get chills when he calls me that.' "Nick You would consider us friends, right?"

Phoenix wore a look of shock and puzzlement. "Of course Mia. Why would you think otherwise."

Mia couldn't help but give a large smile at the comment. "I just didn't know if you just thought of me as your mentor or boss."

"Never Mia you mean a lot to me."

'Mean a lot. What does that mean?' they both thought simultaneously.

"Thanks Nick I just wasn't sure." Mia replied flashing a smile at the rookie attorney. "I was wondering, my sister is coming over tonight and were coming out to eat. Would, would you like join us." Mia asked unsure of herself .

Phoenix didn't notice Mia's unease at the question she asked and the fear she held of Phoenix's answer. "Sure Mia. When and where should I meet you and your sister."

"Here at nine." Mia stated making no attempt to hide her joy at Phoenix's answer.

"Alright chief. If you have nothing else for me to do ill head home."

"Sure Nick, go ahead ill see you tonight."

Phoenix turned to leave unaware that Mia was watching his exit.

Fey and Co. 8:50 PM

The spunky young girl Maya fey was quickly running up the stairs to the her sisters office as fast as her legs could move her.

'Mia's going to be surprised that I'm early I normally so late because of that stupid train.'

Maya burst though the door to the main office only to find it empty 'What a shame this Phoenix guy must have already left for the night.' Maya went over the door to her sisters office when she heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

'she might be talking with Phoenix!' Maya then put her ear to the door hoping to hear something that might give more insight on the relationship between her sister and this phoenix guy.

"Now there is one more thing I must ask of you. Your eternal silence."

Maya couldn't believe what she heard. Her sister was in danger 'I have to do something.' Maya Burst though the door screaming "Stay away from my sister!"

Both occupants of the room looked at the new intruder. One was Mia Fey who was backed up against the wall by a man with blue hair a lavish suit with several rings on each hand.

"Maya! Get out of here, Its not safe!" Mia yelled at her sister.

The man with blue hair, Mr Redd White, was shocked and also slightly fearful. 'The girl was not supposed to be here yet he was supposed to have more time.

Maya lunged at Mr. White but he was to quick he side stepped the girl and quickly pushed Mia onto a glass light stand breaking it and knocking Mia unconscious. Then Mr. White quickly ran from the room at speed unnatural for any human.

Maya quickly ran over to her fallen sister. "Come on Mia You have to wake up. Please Mia wake up."

"Maya." Mia said just barely holding onto to her consciousness. "Get Phoenix."

"Mia sorry I'm late." Phoenix said entering the room. Phoenix quickly noticed the unconscious Mia on the floor. "Mia!" Phoenix turned to Maya "You, you did this to Mia!"

Final note I write when I can and that is usually dependent on my work but I will at the very least try to give you a new chapter every week.


End file.
